


Starting With Sex

by theagonyofblank



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-13
Updated: 2007-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theagonyofblank/pseuds/theagonyofblank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I could make you see whoever you wanted to see.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting With Sex

“I could make you see whoever you wanted to see.”

The words were whispered softly, breathily, into Hana’s ear, and there was something about the whole situation that turned Hana on. Her breath hitched in the back of her throat but she didn’t respond; instead she pressed her lips to Candice’s, kissing her hard as she raked her nails along the length of Candice’s back. This last move caused Candice to arch upwards, further away from her yet further into her touch. The covers slid down Candice’s back to reveal her naked form, as well as Hana’s.

“So the question is,” Candice broke the kiss to whisper in Hana’s ear, “who do you want to see?”

Hana shivered at the question and looked up to meet Candice’s dark eyes. She knew the other woman was serious; another glance at her and she could tell she was waiting, waiting for an answer so she could shift this reality to one that Hana wanted. Yet again Hana didn’t say anything, not one for any kind of talk during sex. She merely regarded Candice with a curious look, before kissing her fiercely again.

Hana could justify herself the first time she’d slept with Candice.

That time, it had been purely for business, so to speak. Not that Candice knew it, but the only reason that Hana had slept with her in the first place was to find out more information about Linderman. To get the keys to the back door, figuratively, to Linderman’s empire. And Hana found that people were most willing to cooperate while in the throes of passion. So she introduced herself as Samantha and it had all unraveled from there.

What was there to say? A girl had to do what a girl had to do.

But then things didn’t go as planned, not when Hana slept with Candice for the second time, and then the third, and then the fourth. She brushed those off as “casual, accidental encounters that started with flirting but then led to more sex.” More _great_ sex. But by the fifth time, Hana couldn’t justify herself any longer.

She didn’t know what it was they had between them, but it wasn’t really love, and it wasn’t just sex. It was something in between, something that was nameless. Usually people built relationships from the bottom up, starting with a first date and then moving on to sex. Candice and Hana were building their relationship from the top down, starting with sex and… well, who knew if they were going to end up dating?

Hana trailed small circles around Candice’s breasts, and Candice breathed her name – her name that wasn’t really her name.

And then -

“Who _do_ you want to see, _Hana_?”

Candice was looking down at Hana with a smirk on her face, and Hana could only look back in surprise. She didn’t know how Candice knew her real name, but that seemed irrelevant now that Candice’s hands were oh-so-slowly making a path down and past her navel. Smirks suited Candice, just as Hana’s lips suited Candice’s, but right now a smirk wasn’t something that Hana wanted to see. So she sat up suddenly and kissed Candice on the lips, feeling the other woman’s smirk dissolve as she flipped them both over so that Hana was now on top.

“I want to see _you_.”

This hoarse admission seemed to give Candice pause, and she could only stare back at Hana wordlessly.

This time it was Hana’s turn to smirk.

But not for long.

Perhaps intent to wipe the smirk off her face, much like Hana had done to her earlier, Candice ground up and into Hana, grinning in satisfaction at the sharp intake of breath she heard.

“Well,” Candice, always one to have the last word, began with a small smirk, placing little kisses on Hana’s jawline. “I guess today’s your lucky day.”

\- - - - - - -


End file.
